The present invention relates to a composition which can be used for introducing a therapeutically active substance into a target cell, in particular a vertebrate cell, more specifically a mammalian cell. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of this composition for preparing a vector for transferring a therapeutically active substance, in particular a polynucleotide, into a target cell.
Genetic diseases are due, in particular, to dysfunction in the expression of specific genes or to the expression of non-functional mutated polypeptides. Cystic fibrosis, for example, is regarded as the most frequently occurring of the lethal genetic diseases (1/2000) with a mean life expectancy of from 25 to 30 years, and is characterized by substantial thickening of the secretions derived from the mucous membranes, by chronic pulmonary attacks and by insufficiency of the exocrine pancreas. Said disease is associated with disturbances in the transport of electrolytes, in particular chloride, across the epithelial membrane, which disturbances are the consequence of mutations in the CFTR (cystic fibrosis transmembrane conductance regulator) gene (Rommens, Science 245 (1989), 1059-1066; Rosenfeld, Chest 109 (1996), 241-252). The therapeutic solution which appears to be most suitable for this type of disorder is that of transferring the gene encoding a functional CFTR polypeptide into the target cells in order to correct the observed cellular dysfunction. Within the context of this approach, also termed gene therapy, several authors indicate that the cells of the respiratory epithelium are a target of choice, especially as a result of its accessibility, in particular by means of intrapulmonary delivery, for example by instillation into the lungs. It has been shown that a level of expression of approximately 5 to 7% of that of the normal CFTR gene has to be obtained in the target cells for restoration of the electrolyte transport to be observed. Similarly, several publications describe the possibility of eliminating tumours or, failing that, of delaying their progress, by using the technique of transferring genes into the cancerous target cells. Several approaches have been considered, in particular transferring immunostimulatory genes (immunotherapy) which are able to induce or activate a cell-mediated immune response against the tumour; as examples of the therapeutic uses of such genes, mention may be made of the administration of genes which encode cytokines; transferring cytotoxic genes which confer toxicity on cells which express them, for example the tk gene of type 1 herpes simplex virus (HSV-1); or transferring anti-oncogenes, that is tumour suppressor genes, such as the retinoblastoma gene or the p53 gene, or polynucleotides which are able to inhibit the activity of an oncogene, such as antisense molecules or ribozymes which are able to degrade the specific messenger RNAs of the oncogenes.
Over the course of the last 30 years, a large number of tools have been developed for introducing various heterologous genes into cells, in particular mammalian cells. These different techniques can be divided into two categories. The first category relates to physical techniques such as microinjection, electroporation or particle bombardment which, although effective, are to a large extent limited to in vitro applications, the implementation of which is cumbersome and delicate. The second category involves techniques relating to molecular and cell biology, where the gene to be transferred is combined with a biological or synthetic vector which promotes the introduction of the said material.
The vectors which are currently most effective are viral vectors, in particular adenoviral or retroviral vectors. The techniques which have been developed are based on the natural properties which these viruses possess for traversing cell membranes, evading degradation of their genetic material and enabling their genome to penetrate into the nucleus. These viruses have already been the subject of a large number of studies, and some of them are already employed experimentally as gene vectors in man with a view, for example, to vaccination, immunotherapy or therapy which is aimed at compensating for a genetic deficiency. Nevertheless, this viral approach suffers from a large number of limitations, in particular on account of the restricted cloning capacity within the viral genome, of the risks of infectious viral particles which have been produced being disseminated in the host organism and in the environment, of the risk of artefactual mutagenesis resulting from insertion in the host cell, in the case of retroviral vectors, and of the fact that immune and inflammatory responses are powerfully induced in vivo during therapeutic treatment, thereby substantially limiting the number of administrations which can be envisaged (McCoy, Human Gene Therapy 6 (1995), 1553-1560; Yang, Immunity 1 (1996), 433-442). These many drawbacks, in particular within the context of using viral vectors in man, have led several groups to develop alternative systems for transferring polynucleotides.
Several non-viral methods are available at the present time. Mention may be made, for example, of coprecipitation with calcium phosphate, use of cationic lipids such as DOTMA (Feigner, PNAS 84 (1987), 7413-7417), DOGS or Transfectam (Behr, PNAS 86 (1989), 6982-6986), DMRIE and DORIE (Felgner, Methods 5 (1993), 67-75), DC-CHOL (Gao, BBRC 179 (1991), 280-285), DOTAP (McLachlan, Gene Therapy 2 (1995), 674-622) or Lipofectamine; the use of receptors which mimic viral systems (for a review, see Cotten, Current Opinion in Biotechnology 4 (1993), 705-710); and the use of polymers such as polyamidoamine (Haensler, Bioconjugate Chem. 4 (1993), 372-379). However, although promising, these techniques suffer from a number of limitations, in particular their low level of in vivo efficacy, which substantially limits their application within the, context of a gene therapy. Furthermore, some of these techniques are either limited to in vitro applications, in particular on account of the toxic character of the molecule employed (polybrene may be mentioned as an example), or on account of inflammatory reactions in response to the introduction of these compounds (in the case of cationic lipids, for example; Scheule, Human Gene Therapy 8 (1997), 689-707), or are difficult to control, as in the case of receptors where a large quantity of the nucleic material is trapped in vesicles during endocytosis and is not therefore any longer available for the therapy. Finally, these techniques are relatively sensitive to environmental factors and long and delicate development is required in order to adapt them to the target cells or to the chosen mode of administration and, more particularly, in order to transfer them from the in vitro model to an in vivo application.
Wolff (Science 2478 (1990), 1465-1468) have described an attractive and simple system for introducing a polynucleotide into muscle cells, which system consists simply in injecting the purified polynucleotide, which is not associated with any other compound facilitating its introduction into the target cells, by the intramuscular route. The results which have more recently been obtained by means of intratracheal injection (Meyer, Gene Therapy 2 (1995), 450-460) or by means of injection into the arteries (Riessen, Human Gene Therapy 4 (1993), 749-758) confirm the interest which such a system affords. Nevertheless, the levels at which the genes which have been introduced into the tissues are expressed are still too limited to enable this technique to be implemented within the context of an efficient gene therapy, in particular in association with pulmonary disorders. Some studies suggest alternative methods in order to improve the introduction of this type of polynucleotide into cells. For example, the patent application WO95/26718 relates to methods of introducing genetic material into cells comprising the steps of contacting said cells with a genetic vaccine facilitator agent and a nucleic acid molecule. According to a specific embodiment described therein, the said genetic vaccine facilitator agent can consist in DMSO. Nevertheless, no experimental data is provided in said patent application and experiments conducted by Aubin (Somatic Cell Mol. Genet. 14 (1988), 155-167) or Rhim (Oncogene 4 (1989), 1403-1409) have underscored the necessity of combining the use of DMSO with the use of electrostatic bridging molecules such as polybrene. More specifically, Aubin describes a two-step process. According to a first, obligatory step, the DNA to be transfected is brought into contact with an electrostatic bridging molecule, i.e. polybrene, in order to enable this DNA to adsorb to the cell surface, and, according to a second step, the DNA which has thus been adsorbed is brought into contact with DMSO in order to improve the introduction of the DNA into the cells. These studies do not make it possible to specify a protocol which is suitable for an in vivo application, which is intended to introduce a polynucleotide, more specifically a polynucleotide which is free of any transfection-facilitating compounds, effectively into different cell types, and which improves the level at which the said nucleic acid is expressed in the said target cells. Besides this, Oudhiri (PNAS 94 (1997), 1651-1656) demonstrated that no expression of the luciferase gene was obtained in pulmonary cells following the intratracheal injection of a plasmid which was free of any compound which facilitated its introduction into cells.
Thus, the technical problem underlying the present invention is to provide means and methods for effectively transferring therapeutically active substances into a target cell.
The solution to this technical problem is achieved by the embodiments characterized in the claims, namely the applicant has now developed a specific composition for transferring a therapeutically active substance, preferably a polynucleotide, into the interior of a target cell, which composition can be envisaged for use, in particular, in vivo within the context of gene therapy, in particular on account of the harmlessness of its components.
Thus, the present invention relates, first of all, to a composition, characterized in that it comprises a mixture of at least one therapeutically active substance and at least one polar compound which is selected from among a specific group of aprotic polar compounds.
In accordance with the present invention, xe2x80x9caprotic polar compoundxe2x80x9d is understood as referring to a compound which does not contain any positively polarised hydrogen atoms (aprotic). The properties of such compounds are widely described in the literature (see, for example, Vollhardt and Schore, 1994, Traitxc3xa9 de Chimie Organique [Treatise on Organic Chemistry], 2nd edition, Ed. De Boeck University). Such compounds can, in particular, be obtained naturally or synthetically, or by the chemical modification of a first compound which does not initially exhibit the abovementioned properties. The skilled person is in possession of the necessary knowledge to identify such compounds. The aprotic polar compounds to be employed in the compositions, methods and uses of the present invention such as those described below may be obtained from various commercial sources or produced as described in the prior art. A large number of polar compounds can be considered for use within the context of the invention.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, preference is given to mentioning the aprotic polar compounds as defined by:
(a) formula I: 
xe2x80x83wherein R1 and R2 are identical or different and are aryl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, fluoroalkyl, alkenyl or oxyalkyl radicals of 1 to 8 carbon atoms which are optionally repeated, which are linear or branched and which are optionally substitued,
with the proviso that when R1 or R2 is a radical of 1 or 2 carbon atoms, R2 or R1, respectively, is a radical of at least 3 carbon atoms, with it being possible for R1 and R2 to be linked in order to cyclize the molecule;
(b) formula II: 
xe2x80x83wherein R3 and R4 are identical or different and are aryl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, fluoroalkyl, alkenyl or oxyalkyl radicals of 1 to 8 carbon atoms which are optionally repeated, which are linear or branched and which are optionally substituted, with it being possible for R3 and R4 to be linked in order to cyclize the molecule;
(c) formula III: 
xe2x80x83wherein R3 and R4 are identical or different and are aryl, alkyl, cycloalkyl, fluoroalkyl, alkenyl or oxyalkyl radicals of 1 to 8 carbon atoms which are optionally repeated, which are linear or branched and which are optionally substituted,
R5 is (CH2)x, independently of one another in each [R5-S]n repeat, where x=1 to 6, with R5 being optionally substituted,
n=1 to 50
with it being possible for R3 and R4 to be linked in order to cyclize the molecule; or
(d) dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, tetramethylurea or a derivative of any one thereof.
Preferably, said radicals of R1, R2, R3 and/or R4 comprise 2 to 6 carbon atoms, more preferably 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and particularly preferred 2 or 3 carbon atoms.
The expression xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is understood as meaning that the carbon chain can include one or more double bond(s) along the said chain.
According to the invention, the R1, R2, R3, R4 and/or R5 groups of the polar compounds can be substituted. Such substitutions can, in particular, consist of a labelling molecule (see labelling molecules in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,955) enabling, for example, visualization of the distribution of the compounds, or of complexes incorporating them, after in vitro or in vivo administration; a cell targeting molecule (ligand) or an anchoring molecule. These elements, which have been widely described in scientific publications, allow targeting of a specific cell type, facilitating penetration into the cell, lysis of endosomes or even intracellular transport towards the nucleus. These elements may be composed of all or part of sugars, glycol, peptides (e.g. GRP, Gastrin Releasing Peptide), oligonucleotides, lipids, hormones, vitamins, antigens, antibodies (or fragments thereof), specific membrane receptor ligands, ligands capable of reaction with an anti-ligand, fusogen peptides, nuclear localization peptides, or a combination of said compounds, e.g. galactosyl residues to target the asialoglycoprotein receptor on the surface of hepatocytes, the INF-7 fusogen peptide derivated from the HA-2 subunit of the influenza virus hemagglutinin (Plank, J. Biol. Chem. 269 (1994), 12918-12924) for membrane fusion, or a nuclear signal sequence derived from the T-antigen of the SV40 virus (Lanford, Cell 37 (1984), 801-813) or from the EBNA-1 protein of the Epstein Barr virus (Ambinder, J. Virol. 65 (1991), 1466-1478).
According to the invention, the said aprotic polar compound is, in particular, selected from the group consisting of di-n-propyl sulphoxide (DPSO), dimethyl sulphone, sulpholane, tetramethylene sulfoxide (TEMSO), 1-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, methyl-di-methylsulfoxide, methyl-di-ethylsulfoxide and their derivatives. According to an advantageous form of the invention, the said aprotic polar compound is selected from the group consisting of di-n-propyl sulphoxide (DPSO) and its derivatives. As described in the appended examples DPSO was found to significantly facilitating the uptake of DNA by cells when administered in admixture with the DNA. Enantiomer forms of said molecules are also included in the scope of the present invention.
For the purpose of the present invention xe2x80x9cderivativexe2x80x9d of any of the aforementioned compounds means molecules the chemical structure of which is based on that of the above described compounds and which can be used for transferring a substance into a target cell. The capability of facilitating the uptake of a substance by cells during transfection of said substance with the thus derived compounds may even be enhanced as compared to the natural occurring aprotic polar compounds and those mentioned above. Methods for the preparation of such derivatives are well known to those skilled in the art and are described in, for example, Beilstein, Handbook of Organic Chemistry, Springer edition New York Inc., 175 Fifth Avenue, New York, N.Y. 10010 U.S.A. and Organic Synthesis, Wiley, N.Y., USA. Said derivatives can be tested for transfection utility according to methods known in the art or as described, for example, in the appended examples. Furthermore, computer aided design of appropriate derivatives and analogues can be used, for example, according to methods known in the art. Furthermore, a three-dimensional and/or crystallographic structure of DPSO and other related aprotic polar compounds can be used for the design of compounds capable of facilitating DNA uptake (Rose, Biochemistry 35 (1996), 12933-12944; Rutenber, Bioorg. Med. Chem. 4 (1996), 1545-1558).
According to another embodiment of the invention, the said aprotic polar compound is selected from the group consisting of dimethylformamide (DMF), dimethylacetamide, tetramethylurea (TMU) and their derivatives.
The active substance of the composition of the present invention includes, but is not limited to peptides, proteins, polynucleotides, antibodies, small organic compounds ligands, hormones, peptidomimetics, PNAs and the like preferably capable of inducing and/or mediating a physiological response in a subject. Preferably, the active substance of the composition according to the invention is a polynucleotide, with the aprotic polar compound then making it possible to improve the ability of the polynucleotide to be transfected into a cell.
xe2x80x9cPolynucleotidexe2x80x9d is understood as meaning a naturally isolated or synthetic, linear or circular, double-stranded or single-stranded DNA and/or RNA fragment, with the term designating a precise sequence of labelled or unlabelled (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,955 or EP 302175), modified or unmodified (see, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,711) nucleotides and making it possible to define a fragment or a region of a nucleic acid without limiting its size. Polynucleotide is understood as referring, in particular, to a cDNA; to a genomic DNA; to a plasmid DNA; to a polynucleotide which is free of any compound which facilitates its introduction into cells; to a polynucleotide which is associated with at least one polypeptide, in particular a polypeptide of viral origin, more particularly of adenoviral or retroviral origin, or with a synthetic polypeptide; to a polynucleotide which is associated with a ligand; to a polynucleotide which is associated with at least one cationic amphiphile, in particular lipids; to a polynucleotide which is associated with at least one cationic or neutral polymer; to a messenger RNA; to an antisense RNA; to a ribozyme; to a transfer RNA; to a ribosomal RNA; or to a DNA which encodes such RNAs.
According to one particular embodiment of the invention, the said polynucleotide comprises a gene of interest and elements which enable the said gene of interest to be expressed. In this embodiment, the said polynucleotide is advantageously in plasmid form. The elements which enable expression to take place are the totality of the elements which enable the said DNA fragment to be transcribed into RNA (antisense RNA or mRNA) and the mRNA to be translated into polypeptide. These elements are, in particular, promoter sequences and/or regulatory sequences which are effective in the said cell and, where appropriate, the sequences which are required for enabling the said polypeptide to be secreted or expressed at the surface of the target cells. By way of example, mention may be made of the promoters of the RSV, MPSV, SV40, CMV or 7.5 k viruses, or of vaccinia virus, or the promoters of the genes which encode muscle creatine kinase, actin and pulmonary surfactant. It is furthermore possible to select a promoter sequence which is specific for a given cell type or which can be activated under defined conditions. The literature provides a great deal of information relating to such promoter sequences. Furthermore, the said polynucleotide can include at least two identical or different sequences exhibiting transcriptional promoter activity and/or at least two identical or different DNA coding sequences which are located contiguously or at a distance, and in the same direction or in the opposite direction, with respect to each other without the function of the transcriptional promoter or the transcription of the said sequences being affected thereby. Similarly, it is possible, in this type of nucleic acid construct, to introduce xe2x80x9cneutralxe2x80x9d nucleic acid sequences or introns which do not affect transcription and which are spliced before the translation stage. Sequences of this nature, and their uses, are described in the literature. The said polynucleotide can also encompass sequences which are required for intracellular transport, for replication and/or for integration. Such sequences are well known to the skilled person. In addition, the polynucleotides according to the present invention can also be polynucleotides which are modified such that they are unable to integrate into the genome of the target cell, or polynucleotides which are stabilized with agents such as, for example, spermine.
The composition of the invention may further comprise a selectable marker gene, either linked to the above described polynucleotides or as separate nucleic acid molecules, e.g. in a recombinant plasmid. This embodiment is particularly suited for ex vivo treatment of tissue, cells and organs. Following the introduction of foreign DNA, engineered cells may be allowed to grow for 1-2 days in an enriched media, and then are switched to a selective media. The selectable marker in the recombinant plasmid confers resistance to the selection and allows for the selection of cells having stably integrated the plasmid into their chromosomes and grow to form foci which in turn can be cloned and expanded into cell lines. A number of selection systems may be used, including but not limited to the herpes simplex virus thymidine kinase (Wigler, Cell 11 (1977), 223), hypoxanthine-guanine phosphoribosyltransferase (Szybalska, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 48 (1962), 2026), and adenine phosphoribosyltransferase (Lowy, Cell 22 (1980), 817) in tkxe2x88x92, hgprtxe2x88x92 or aprtxe2x88x92 cells, respectively. Also, antimetabolite resistance can be used as the basis of selection for dhfr, which confers resistance to methotrexate (Wigler, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 77 (1980), 3567; O""Hare, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78 (1981), 1527), gpt, which confers resistance to mycophenolic acid (Mulligan, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 78 (1981), 2072); neo, which confers resistance to the aminoglycoside G-418 (Colberre-Garapin, J. Mol. Biol. 150 (1981), 1); hygro, which confers resistance to hygromycin (Santerre, Gene 30 (1984), 147); or puromycin (pat, puromycin N-acetyl transferase). Additional selectable genes have been described, for example, trpB, which allows cells to utilize indole in place of tryptophan; hisD, which allows cells to utilize histinol in place of histidine (Hartman, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85 (1988), 8047); and ODC (ornithine decarboxylase) which confers resistance to the ornithine decarboxylase inhibitor, 2-(difluoromethyl)-DL-ornithine, DFMO (McConlogue, 1987, In: Current Communications in Molecular Biology, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory ed.).
Suitable vectors and plasmids useful to be employed in the composition of the invention for in vitro or in vivo gene therapy are described in the literature and are known to the person skilled in the art; see, e.g., Giordano, Nature Medicine 2 (1996), 534-539; Schaper, Circ. Res. 79 (1996), 911-919; Anderson, Science 256 (1992), 808-813; Isner, Lancet 348 (1996), 370-374; Muhlhauser, Circ. Res. 77 (1995), 1077-1086; Wang, Nature Medicine 2 (1996), 714-716; WO94/29469; WO 97/00957 or Schaper, Current Opinion in Biotechnology 7 (1996), 635-640, and references cited therein. Preferably, said vector is a gene transfer or targeting vector. Methods which are well known to those skilled in the art can be used to construct the above mentioned polynucleotides, plasmids and recombinant vectors; see, for example, the techniques described in Sambrook, Molecular Cloning A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (1989) N.Y. and Ausubel, Current Protocols in Molecular Biology, Green Publishing Associates and Wiley Interscience, N.Y. (1989).
Within the context of the present invention, the polynucleotide can be homologous or heterologous to the target cell. It can be advantageous to use a polynucleotide which encodes all or part of a polypeptide, in particular a polypeptide which exhibits a therapeutic or prophylactic activity, more specifically an immunogenic activity of the cellular or humoral type. The term polypeptide is to be understood as being without restriction with regard to the size of the polypeptide or the degree to which it is modified (for example by glycosylation). By way of example, mention may be made of the genes which encode an enzyme, a hormone, a cytokine, a membrane receptor, a structural polypeptide, a polypeptide which forms a membrane channel, a transport polypeptide, an adhesion molecule, a ligand, a factor for regulating transcription, translation, replication or transcript stabilization, or an antibody, such as, for example, the gene which encodes the CFTR protein, dystrophin, factor VIII or factor IX, HPV E6/E7, MUC1, BRAC1, interferon, the interleukins (IL-2, IL4, IL-6, IL-7 and IL-12), tumour necrosis factor (TNF) alpha or GM-CSF (granulocyte macrophage colony stimulating factor), or the tk gene of herpes simplex virus type 1 (HSV-1), the retinoblastoma gene or the gene for p53, or all or part of immunoglobulins, such as the F(ab)2, Fab"" and Fab fragments, or the anti-idiotype immunoglobulins (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,880). It will, of course, be understood that this list is not limiting and that other genes can be employed.
According to the present invention, it may be desirable to obtain a composition which comprises the highest possible concentration of polynucleotide in order to be able, if necessary, to administer the smallest possible volume of composition according to the invention. The skilled person is in possession of adequate. knowledge to enable him to adjust this concentration in accordance with the solubilizing power of the medium in which the said polynucleotide is dissolved. According to a preferred embodiment, the said aprotic polar compound is in aqueous solution, that is to say it is diluted in an aqueous solution which is, where appropriate, saline and buffered. The skilled person is in possession of sufficient knowledge to enable him to select the aqueous solution which is most appropriate for the targeted cell type. More specifically, the said polar compound is in solution in water or in a buffer, for example 20 mM Hepes, pH 7.5. The volume of the aprotic polar compound can represent from 0.1 to 100% of the total volume of the composition, more especially from 5 to 50%, advantageously from 15 to 20%.
The present invention further relates to a pharmaceutical composition comprising any one of the aformentioned compositions of the invention and optionally a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or exipient. Examples of suitable pharmaceutical carriers are well known in the art and include phosphate buffered saline solutions, water, emulsions, such as oil/water emulsions, various types of wetting agents, sterile solutions etc. Compositions comprising such carriers can be formulated by well known conventional methods. These pharmaceutical compositions can be administered to the subject at a suitable dose. Administration of the suitable compositions may be effected by different ways, e.g., by intravenous, intratracheal, intrapulmonary, intraperitoneal, subcutaneous, intramuscular, topical or intradermal administration. The dosage regimen will be determined by the attending physician and other clinical factors. As is well known in the medical arts, dosages for any one patient depends upon many factors, including the patient""s size, body surface area, age, the particular substance to be administered, sex, time and route of administration, general health, and other drugs being administered concurrently. Generally, the regimen as a regular administration of the pharmaceutical composition should be in the range of 1 xcexcg to 10 mg as the bioactive compound per day. If the regimen is a continuous infusion, it should also be in the range of 1 xcexcg to 10 mg as the bioactive compound per kilogram of body weight per minute, respectively. Progress can be monitored by periodic assessment. Dosages will vary but a preferred dosage for intravenous administration of polynucleotides, e.g., DNA is from approximately 106 to 1016 copies of the DNA molecule. The compositions of the invention may be administered locally or systemically. Administration will generally be parenterally, e.g., intravenously; DNA may also be administered directly to the target site, e.g., by catheter to a site in an artery. Furthermore, the compositions of the invention can be bound to microcapsules or microspheres before injection. One may either use an in vivo gene-transfer approach for which multiple devices, like double balloon or other catheters have been designed or via direct injection into the targeted tissue as described above. Alternatively it is possible to use an ex vivo approach isolating cells which are known to lodge in tissues from the body which are then transfected using one of the above mentioned compositions and reinjected.
In a still further embodiment, the present invention relates to a vaccine comprising any one of the aforementioned compositons. In this embodiment the therapeutically active substance is preferably an antigen or a polynucleotide encoding the same capable of generating a protective immunological response to a disease in a human or an animal susceptible to such disease. The vaccines of the present invention can be prepared according to methods well-known in the art. Immunogenicity of antigens used for vaccination can be enhanced, for example, programming either a Th1- or a Th2-directed immune response, e.g., by co-transducing cDNA coding for secreted cytokines or chemokines or membrane molecules. The vaccines can be, e.g., injected either intradermally, subcutaneously, intramuscularly or, particularly in case of anti-tumor vaccination, into areas of tumor growth or into lymphatic vessels or lymph nodes draining areas of tumor growth.
In another embodiment the present invention relates to a diagnostic composition comprising any one of the above described compositions of the invention and optionally suitable means for detection. In this embodiment, the therapeutically active substance is preferably labled. There are many different labels and methods of labeling known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Examples of the types of labels which can be used in the present invention include enzymes, radioisotopes, colloidal metals, fluorescent compounds, chemiluminescent compounds, and bioluminescent compounds. In addition or alternatively, the therapeutically active substance comprises a marker gene encoding a directly or indirectly detectable protein such as xcex2-galactosidase, green fluorescent protein or luciferase; see also the appended examples. The diagnostic composition of the invention can advantageously be used for targeting, e.g., light emission to selected regions, as well as for tracking entities within the subject. In addition, animal models for disease states can be accomplished by using the above described compositions, as are methods for localizing and tracking the progression of disease or a pathogen within the animal, and for screening putative therapeutic compounds effective to inhibit the disease or pathogen. Methods for detecting and localizing light originating from a mammal are described in the prior art, e.g., WO 97/18841 and references cited therein.
The present invention also relates to the use of a composition according to the invention for transferring at least one therapeutically active substance, in particular a polynucleotide, into target cells in vitro, ex vivo or in vivo, more especially in vivo.
The introduction or transfer process is by itself well known. xe2x80x9ctransferring or transferxe2x80x9d means that the therapeutically active substance is transferred into the cell and is located, at the end of the process, inside said cell or within or on its membrane. If the active substance is a nucleic acid, this is called xe2x80x9ctransfectionxe2x80x9d. Transfection can be verified by any appropriate method, for example by measuring the expression of said gene or by measuring the concentration of the expressed protein.
xe2x80x9cTarget cellsxe2x80x9d according to the invention are understood as meaning prokaryotic cells, yeast cells and eukaryotic cells, plant cells, human or animal cells and, in particular, mammalian cells. In addition, cancerous cells should also be mentioned. In vivo, the invention can be applied within the interstitial or luminal space of tissues such as the lung, the trachea, the skin, muscle, the brain, the liver, the heart, the spleen, bone marrow, the thymus, the bladder, lymph, blood, blood vessels, the pancreas, the stomach, the kidney, the ovaries, the testicles, the rectum, the peripheral or central nervous system, the eyes, the lymphatic organs, cartilage and endothelium. According to an advantageous choice of the invention, the target cell is a muscle cell, a haematopoietic stem cell or else an airways cell, more especially a tracheal or pulmonary cell, advantageously a respiratory epithelium cell.
The invention also relates to a process for transferring a therapeutically active substance into a target cell, according to which the said cell is brought into contact with a composition according to the invention. Advantageously, this process includes an additional step which consists of warming the composition before bringing it into contact with the cell.
It should also be understood that according to the present invention, the xe2x80x9ccompositionxe2x80x9d means that the therapeutically active substance and the polar compound included in it are associated or combined together in such a way that said active substance cannot be considered as free of facilating agent. For example, in the special case where said active substance is plasmid DNA, applicant has shown the physical properties of DNA are modified in the presence of DPSO. Therefore, a skilled person can readily envisage that this composition comprising said active substance and said polar compound can be obtained in vitro, but also in vivo, after separate administration of the said compounds to the target organ or tissue as far as the first compound remains available to form the claimed composition in situ following the later administration of the second compound. This independent mode of administration should be considered as an equivalent implementation of the present invention.
As mentioned above, the compositions according to the invention can be used as medicaments for diagnostic therapeutic, prophylactic or vaccination purposes. For this reason, the invention also relates to compositions of the invention as medicaments for therapeutic, prophylactic or vaccination purposes.
In particular, the compositions of the invention can be used for implementing a method of therapeutic treatment which consists in transferring at least one therapeutically active substance, in particular a polynucleotide, into target cells. Preferably, these target cells are mammalian cells. The mammalian cells are, in particular, lung cells, muscle cells or else haematopoietic stem cells.
A composition according to the invention may be administered by the intramuscular, intratracheal, intranasal, intracerebral, intrapleural, intratumoral, epidermal, intravenous or intraarterial route, using a syringe or any other equivalent means, including systems which are suited for treating airways or mucous membranes, such as inhalation, instillation or aerosolization. Mention may also be made of administration by means of applying a cream, by means of oral administration or by any other means which is perfectly well known to the skilled person and which can be applied to the present invention.
According to the present invention, and within the context of an in vivo gene therapy, it is possible to repeat the proposed procedure several times, in a given patient, without any significant immune reaction being triggered against one of the administered compounds. The administration can take place in one single dose or in doses which are repeated once or several times at particular intervals. The appropriate route of administration and dosage vary in accordance with a variety of parameters, for example the individual or the disease to be treated, or else the polynucleotide to be transferred.
The invention relates, more specifically, to the use of a composition according to the invention for preparing a medicament for diagnostic therapeutic, prophylactic or vaccination purposes, which medicament is intended for treating the human or animal body by means of gene therapy. According to a first possibility, the medicament can be administered directly in vivo (for example into a muscle, into the lungs using an aerosol, etc.). It is also possible to adopt the ex vivo approach, which approach consists in withdrawing cells from the patient (stem cells of the bone marrow, peripheral blood lymphocytes, muscle cells, etc.), transfecting them in vitro in accordance with the present invention and then readministering them to the patient.
Finally, the invention relates to a cell which is transfected with a composition as previously defined, in particular a prokaryotic cell, or a yeast or eukaryotic cell, in particular an animal cell, in particular a mammalian cell, more especially a cancerous cell. According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the said cell is an airways cell, more especially a tracheal or pulmonary cell, advantageously a cell of the respiratory epithelium. In the case of airway delivery, prior administration of bronchodilator compounds (for example, theophylline) could be advantageous. The applicant has shown that oral administration of 0.3 mg of theophylline (Dilatrane) to the mice about 30 min before incubation of a composition comprising DPSO can result in a slightly increase of the expression level compared with administration without this pretreatment.
These and other embodiments are disclosed or are obvious from and encompassed by the description and examples of the present invention. Further literature concerning any one of the methods, uses and compounds to be employed in accordance with the present invention may be retrieved from public libraries, using for example electronic devices. For example, the public database xe2x80x9cMedlinexe2x80x9d may be utilized and is available on Internet. Further databases and internet addresses, such as Infobiogen and the databases available on the National Institutes of Heath web site, are known to the person skilled in the art and can also be obtained using an internet search engine such as Lycos. An overview of patent information in biotechnology and a survey of relevant sources of patent information useful for retrospective searching and for current awareness in given in Berks, TIBTECH 12 (1994), 352-364.
The compositions, uses, methods of the invention can be used for the treatment of all kinds of diseases the treatment and/or diagnostic of which being related to or dependent on the transfer of therapeutic substances in cells. The pharmaceutical compositions, methods and uses of the present invention may be desirably employed in humans, although animal treatment is also encompassed by the methods and uses described herein.